Rise Of Scourge
by Miracle the Dragon
Summary: You never really know Scourge until you read this book. All you know from what you read in Darkest Hour is that he is a evil, bloodthirsty cat. But have you ever really thought about his past? Come walk with me to learn how a normal kit can turn into him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I let out squeaks of pain as I lay down. I looked up at Jake, the ginger tom standing over me, my one true love. He looked urgently down at me. I turned my attention to my swollen belly. I took many deep breaths. The female house folk who gives me food stayed up late into the night to watch. The twoleg kits where asleep. There was no question to me or anyone here on what was happening. I was giving birth to my kits.

Jake looked puzzled down at me. I couldn't help but be scarred on what was going to happen to me. Everything hurt- from the tips of my tail and my claws. I should be able to take care of myself, but I was too weak. I felt so weak that it seemed that I was meaningless. I just wanted this to be over.

Then I saw Jake's eye's twinkle. There was a small lump of fur behind be. I looked at my child. The kit had black and white fur and was slowly breathing. Jake began to lick the kit.

"It's a boy." He purred. I sighed. There was one out, but it still wasn't over. A few minutes later I saw a new shape come. It was a gray she-kit. Since the black and white kit was already warm, Jake began to lick the girl. I purred. She looked just like me. All of a sudden I felt another piece of fur drop behind me. I turned my head and tilted my head at the kit. It was black and had some white on his front left paw.

I starred in discuss at him. He was small, too small. I pushed him aside Jake looked up in horror as he saw me push the kit aside and lie back down.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. I looked up into Jake's green eyes.

"Just look at him!" I said.

Jake turned his head to look at the small bundle of black fur on the ground. His small eyes where closed and facing back at us.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." He responded.

"How could you not see it?" I asked. Jake ignored me and reached out to warm the black kit too. I hissed at him.

"Put him back! Don't waste any time on… _that._"

"Quince, this kit is a living cat and I'm not going to push him aside because he is small." I glared up at him.

"He won't last two hours!" I said. "Don't even bother or you might risk killing our daughter too."

Jake looked back at me.

"I don't believe this! You're giving up on a cat; you're giving up on a kit, and for what? Just because he seems too small at first glance?"

I couldn't believe this ether; Jake was always wasting his time on meaningless things.

"He is going to die!" I hissed.

"What if he doesn't? What if we kill him when he was going to live anyway?" He asked. "What kind of label would that give us? Murders? Savages? It doesn't matter. We just will know we did the wrong thing."

My ears dropped as I realized what I had just said. Jake was right, this wasn't a good idea.

"Besides, he could grow up to become a fine cat to do good for others. You just never know." I closed my eyes.

"Your right, I'm sorry I'm just kind of grouchy after the birth." I said looking at my paws.

"I understand." Jake said. He laid his head on my gray fur and I purred. I don't know what it was but everything made sense around him.

"He is still small though." I said. Jake opened his eyes.

"Well… he can't really help that can he?" He asked.

"No, I guess not."

After I licked the small black kitten several times, we settled down. The twoleg went to sleep and the three kits all laid beside me. They where so beautiful, well almost all of them. I guess I was just being picky and wanting my kits to look perfect. Silly me. I really do wish the last one was… normal sized. Was that wrong? It really seemed wrong to me.

I sighed. He really was a cute kit; maybe I should give him a chance. After all, he is my son. I should be happy that I have a son, but he was small. I guess I have the other two kits. I love them. They didn't have anything wrong with them.

"What shall we name the kits?" Jake asked.

"You can name the black and white cat." I said. Jake looked down at the kit. Names flooded through his head.

"Socks." He finally said. I smiled. Socks was a good name. "You should name our daughter. After all, she has her mother's looks."

I blushed at his comment and looked down at my daughter. I was lost at names. She looked like me, so maybe I should give her the name I always wanted.

"Ruby" I said. "The name fits her perfectly. She will be our little princess." Jake smiled.

"Socks and Ruby. I like those names." He said. "What about this one?" I hade almost forgot about the small black kit in my paws. I didn't want to sound mean so I just responded to Jake.

"You can name him." I said.

"No, you should name him." He said. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. This kit was so small, so puny, and so tiny, that I had to make him remember that. I couldn't see any other thing to call him.

"He shall be named Tiny." Jake looked up at me. "It's the only name that will ever fit him."

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Ok I sat down one day to think about why I'm not posting chapters lately and then it hit me. It's because I was tired of doing Swiftpaw's Lovely Bones. It just began to get kind of boring to me. Therefore I decided to start another book and work on both. If I get tired of this I can start doing Swiftpaw's Lovely Bones again.

I posted on my profile a few days ago that I will be posting a new story but I didn't tell you what story. Well now you know. That's right everyone I am doing Rise Of Scourge. I love this story because it shows how a smart, ambitious and courageous young cat could end up following a much darker bloodstained path. That's just cool in my opinion. So I went out of my way to go all the way to a bookstore and to spend 7$ to buy the book so I can have an pretty good reference for you guys. By the way, Jake is the father of Firestar and Princess too. It was reveled by Erin Hunter. Sometime after this Jake goes somewhere and becomes mates with Firestar's mother.

Ok guys, I need to get really serious right now. Tomorrow around 6 (in my time zone) I leave on a plane to go to Disney World, Florida for 11 days. Now you guys are probably exited for me and all but here is the problem. The hotel that I am staying in charges 10$ pure computer for Internet connection. My parents need that Internet connection so I'm not going to be able to post anything for 11 days. I'm sorry. It's not likely I can post before I leave tomorrow but I will try my very best. Now that I told you, I don't want any messages saying "Why haven't you posted anything" or "Did you quit Fan Fiction?"

So now for the question of the day. Have you ever been to Disney? If so tell us about your trip. Sweet dreams everyone. Hope you like Rise Of Scourge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around the room. A couch was on one wall. Behind it were some curtains and a large window, or at least that's what mama said it was. Mama sat on a soft cube above us. She looked down at us. Below her where some kittens, those kittens where us.

My brother Socks, he had a black and white pelt and green eyes, he lay under the blanket in our basket. Your could make out Socks green eyes, black head with white muzzle and his white paws from under the blanket. He had a smile on his face.

My sister Rudy, she had a light gray pelt with pretty blue eyes, had a paws over her eyes. Her tail switched back and forth. Every once in a while I saw her eyes peak through her paws. She was a mirror image of mom. Mom looked proudly at us. Her name was Quince.

At the corner of the basket was where I laid. I was a longhaired black kitten with icy blue eyes. One of my paws was white. My tail was curled up beside me. I laid my head down on my paws and looked around. I meant nothing to them. To them I'm just… Tiny.

Yes, that's my name. Mom named me Tiny because of my size. I'm the runt of he litter, and to them that's all I'll ever be. So that's our family. My dad lives down the block. I don't know anything else. I heard Ruby counting.

"Six… seven" She said. Socks and her were playing hide and seek. They play a lot of games together.

I don't usually play with them.

"Eight… nine"

I wish I played games with them…

"Ten."

They don't let me play with them.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ruby shouted. At that moment, Ruby leaped forward. In the process, she kicked me backwards. I fell up against the side of the basket we lay in. The air was knocked out of me. I lay on the soft bedding for a moment. When I looked up, I saw that Ruby had her paw on Socks' head. He still lay under the blanket, but now his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Ruby's tail twitched and she closed her eyes.

"I found you," She purred. At that moment Socks and Ruby began to laugh. I by now was slowly getting to my feet. I looked sadly over at them, having fun. I wished I could have fun with them. I wish they would treat me like they did to each other. That was my life's one true desire. For a moment there, I thought that they where laughing at me.

I caught a glance from Ruby. She was looking at me out of the corner of her blue eyes. A toothy grin was on her face. My heart sank, they where laughing at me. I felt tears come to my eyes, but before they began to fall, a harsh voice rasped.

"Ruby! Socks! Come here at once."

I saw Socks' ears drop, but Ruby just turned her head. I looked over to see mama, now on the floor, glaring sharply at them. Ruby and Socks began to make their way toward mom. They leaped over the wall and landed just outside of the basket. I got up and sprinted after them. I tried to leap over the wall but I couldn't make it over. I was too small. I began to climb over.

I reached above the wall and pulled myself up. I had to do this everyday. I already heard them talking.

"Yes mama?" Ruby asked. As if she didn't think she did anything wrong! Did they really not care? I got a quick peak over the basket. Ruby sat up nice and straight in front of mama. Socks was still making his way over to her. Mama's blue eyes pierced into them. She flashed her white teeth as she spoke.

"You shouldn't play so roughly with your brother!" She scolded. "You know better then that."  
>I hate being small. Socks finally made it to mom and sat down next to Ruby. Ruby's eyes where locked on mama's. They where wider to make herself cuter, a trick she used when she was in trouble. I reached over the top of my basket. I lifted my left leg and placed it down on top of the basket wall. I began to push myself over.<p>

Oh no! I lost balance. I fell to the floor and made a grunting noise. No one turned to see if I was ok. Ruby just kept on talking to mama.

"But mama, he's too weak, and he mewls too much. He always gives away where he is!" Ruby complained all of a sudden her voice grew harsh. "It's no fun to play with him."

Those words stuck into me like thorns.

"He is your brother, Ruby, and you should treat him better." I just looked sadly over my shoulder at them. My ears lowered and the world seemed empty.

"I don't want to see roughhousing like that again." Mama concluded.

Socks and Ruby nodded, but I knew they didn't mean it. I sighed. All I want is for my brother and sister to like me. I'd grow if I could.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter today, I needed it to be quick because I'm leaving for the airport in less then an hour.

First order of business, I have received comments saying "Isn't this already a book?" and "You do know there is a book already about this?" So I'm going to say it now. I know there is a book called The Rise Of Scourge. It's a warrior's manga and I am making this off of that book.  Clearly some of you guys didn't read the Author's Note last time when I clearly stated that I bought The Rise Of Scourge that very day for 7$ at a bookstore earlier that day so I can make this for you guys. So I'm up at midnight last night receiving comments when I clearly said that I already knew of its existence because I bought it that day. What else do I have to tell you? That it was at a borders bookstore in a mall and that the book was located in the independent readers section of the store?

I certainly will not be accepting any more "This is already a book" comments. I know it's already a book. You should know that. I'm sorry if I caused any problems or issues with you people because I don't own the Internet and I still need to be respectful to everyone on it. This just really bugged me. The first few times it was ok but after the 22 complaint sent to me I had enough of it. So hopefully we can move on with this problem.

Second order of business, I have a Fiction Press. Miracle the Dragon is and always will be my name. Look me up. Wonderful things will happen

Third order of business, in an hour I leave to Disney and I will not be on Fan Fiction for 11 days because of the cost for internet reception. I have a tiny bit on my iPhone, which I will be using only for email and comments. Nothing else. So no new stories until June 8. I'm sorry.

So this is the chapter for 11 days. 885 words for 11 days. How many words shall you read per day. Oh :D math problem! Lol.

So the question of the day is, what's your favorite subject in school? What is your least favorite subject? My favorite subject is art because I wish to be an artist when I grow up. My least favorite subject is math, I'm kind of failing it too.

Got to go get to the airport. Bye-bye, bye, bye. BYE :D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were when Mama said we were going outside one day. We've never been outside before. I followed Mama, Socks and Ruby where already far ahead. I tried to walk beside them but they just ran farther and farther from me. I don't know if it was on purpose or the fact I'm slower then them. Maybe both.

Mama led us to the big door that was set between our home and outside. It was always closed, but this time it was open! I felt a surge of joy flash through me. I instantly bursted into full speed. I sprinted out of the door. I felt wind blow past me, making my long black fur blow. A wore a huge smile on my face. My eyes gazed in wonder. I soon sprinted right outside the door and was instantly blinded by a bright white light.

I squinted from the flash. When I regained focus, my heart skipped a beat. I could see it, we where outside. My eyes grew larger. I saw a blue sky. There were tiny shades of white in the sky as well, maybe some kind of magic. I saw a wooden wall loop around the yard. It must have been the fence. Mama has told me about some of the things that were outside. She said the fence kept us separated from outside dangers. All I wanted to know was what dangers where out there.

There were some bushes right next to the fence. Past that where some tiny green plants that stuck out of the ground. If it was soft, then it must have been grass. There were so many sounds, so many scents; it was all very emotional at first.

Mama walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"Is this the yard?" I asked. Mama laughed.

"Well, right now, you're standing on the porch." She purred. I looked up at Mama in curiosity.

"The porch?" I asked. "What's that?" I heard a sigh. I turned to see Ruby's ice-cold eye's burning into mine.

"Don't you know anything Tiny?" Ruby said rolling her eyes. She walked away from me. I looked down. Socks looked at me for a moment, then came and sat down next to me.

"A porch is a wooden structure that lays in between the door and the yard. It has sitting places and stairs that lead right onto the grass of the yard." Socks explained. I looked up at my brother in wonder. I was wondering why he was telling me this. I was wondering if he was being nice to me.

I smiled at him. He just gazed in shock at me and then looked over his shoulder. After a few seconds, he ran over to catch up with Ruby. It was as if he was embarrassed for being kind to me. Why? I got up to my feet and walked down the stairs to the yard. I smiled. The grass was very soft.  
>I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see the nice house folk who gives us food come behind me with something in her hand. They were thick blue, green and purple stripes with tiny silver objects at the tips. She sat down and we all came up to her. She gently grabbed Socks and put the green on around his neck. I tiny silver ball dropped down and hung there right in front of his neck.<p>

The house folk gave Ruby the blue one and the purple one to me. I don't know what it is, nether the silver thing on the front. I moved and then I heard a noise. It was a metal-to-metal noise. The tiny silver ball on the front made a little noise. I like it.

We began to look around the yard. We saw many things we haven't seen before. Plus, I realize, there is even more to see on the other side of the fence. I found a small whole at the very far end of the yard in the fence. I saw some light seeping in from under it. I leaned over and peaked out of the hole. When I gained focus I saw more grass lead right into a bunch of trees and plants. It was too dark past the trees for me to see any farther.

My heart skipped a beat. I think I knew what it was. I think it's the forest!

"Tiny!" I heard my mother say. "Come here, Tiny."

I walked away from the hole in the wall. Yet I still had the same desire to go into the forest someday, to see what was there. When I was about to walk back out through the bushes when I caught a glance of Socks and Ruby.

Socks and Ruby were jumping and batting at a fluffy object on a string that was held by one of the house folk kits. Socks and Ruby were playing a new game. I looked at them in curiosity. Why were they just batting at it? Why didn't they just grab it? I don't think they were doing it right.

It didn't matter to me. I just didn't want to miss this opportunity to play with them. Maybe they would see how strong I was. Maybe they would like me. I walked up slowly to Ruby. I was worried about her response, but it was my turn to show these guys how to play.  
>I took another paw step and Ruby looked harshly over her shoulder. I put a smile on my face and I looked sweetly up at my sister.<p>

"Can I play?" I asked. Ruby looked at me for a moment.

"I guess…" She responded. I wave of relief and joy came through me. I felt so happy. I smiled and my tail twitched. Ruby looked away and began batting the toy again. I walked up and took a few bats of it. I looked up at Ruby. She wasn't giving me a harsh look.

I kept on batting at the toy and looked up again. Ruby had the same look on her face. I looked at Socks to see he was smiling. I felt pride come through me. They weren't shouting at me, shoving me away, they weren't even biting me. They just let me play with them.

Now it was time to show them just how strong I could be. I looked up at the toy. I lowered myself to the ground and sprang up in one fast motion. I soared in the air. At that moment I saw Socks' and Ruby's jaws drop. I opened my mouth and bit down on the toy. The kit let got of it in a startled cry. I landed on the ground with the toy locked tight in my jaw. I smiled and ran toward a wheel barrel. I hid under the wheel barrel with the toy in my mouth.

My black fur was completely hidden in the shadows. I looked up to see Socks and Ruby charging after me. All they could see was my blue eyes. I couldn't wait for them to get here and tell me how much of a good job I did.

"Give me that!" Socks snapped. Instantly my whole would crashed down. My eyes grew huge.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"You're no fun!" Ruby shouted. Tears came into my eyes as she said those words. "You don't play right!"

Socks ran up to me and yanked the toy out of my mouth.

"But I got it." I protested. Socks and Ruby gave me a harsh look. I realized now, they would never let me play with them ever again. They turned and ran back to the house folk kits.

I watched them go for a moment. Nothing came to my mind. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was so… confused. I collapsed to the ground crying. I put my paws in front of my face and cried on and on. I sobbed and sobbed. They didn't like me. They never will like me. No matter what I do, they treat me like dirt. I don't understand. I haven't done anything to them.

Maybe… maybe I wasn't what they wanted.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys long time no talk huh? Ok I really have to apologize. I told everyone I would be back on the 11 but… I had writing camp. So here's the good news. I got some super awesome skills for you! :D

So I met these four really awesome writers and we all became friends. They are really great. Were do you guys come in at this? One of them gave me a very good idea for a story. So I decided to include each girl in the story. The story will be announced soon on Fiction Press.

Oh… Some songs on my iPod got deleted. I didn't want them to be deleted. I have to pay to get them back. If there is a way to get them back please tell me.

Well… now it's time for the question of the day.

What type of music do you like? I'm on the boundary line of Metal and Noise. I'm really into Alice Cooper, Hurt, Evanescene, Flyleaf, Manowar, and Metallica.

Now for a little contest, yes there will be a prize! There is one more band I am into. Can you find out who it is? You can give me as many guesses as possible. It will be fun! P.M the answer or leave a response. The first person to guess will be given a prize.

Hint: The man that you fear

Have fun. Until next time bye, bye, bye, bye, BYE :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tiny has been lying down on the cool floor for a while now. It was very hot outside today and he was glad to be cooling of his black fur. Questions still flew through his head. Why did Socks and Ruby get made at me? Wasn't I supposed to get it? Why didn't they explain it to me? Maybe they don't want to.

Maybe to them I'm just a…freak. I don't even look like any of them. He could hear Socks and Ruby playing down the hall. They didn't even ask him. He didn't even try, he knew they were going to say no. They always say no. They always will say no.

I wonder if every cat deals with this. I wonder if this is my only choice. Why would it be my only choice? Is the world really that cruel? Would the world put someone here if they were only for other cats to laugh at them? Do cats really need someone to laugh at? So many questions, it was so confusing.

Why don't I know the answers? Am I thinking to big? Maybe things will change. It's just… I wish it would change quicker.

"Tiny, Rudy, Socks!" Tiny heard his mom call. "Dinner time"

Ruby and Socks leaped to there feet and blasted past him. Once out of sight, Tiny got to his feet and struggled after them. Once he reached the kitchen, he saw a very nice dish of food with his name on it. He looked up to see Socks and Ruby scarfing down their food while mama ate slowly.  
>Tiny walked slowly up to his meal with a big smile on his face. He was starving and he loved how his food tasted. His tail swayed as he walked up to his foot. He didn't want to gobble up his food like Socks or Ruby, but he really wanted it. All of a sudden, he saw Ruby finish her food. She pounced on Tiny's dish and began to gobble it down as fast as she could.<p>

Tiny starred in disbelief at her.

"Hey!" He protested. "That's my food!" Ruby looked up at him with taunting eyes. She smiled grimly at him and continued to eat his food. Tiny's stomach growled as he watched Ruby eat his food. Tiny sighed and laid down. He knew one answer to his questions. Everybody needs someone to pick on. Who is that? It's anyone who isn't like them.

Socks, Ruby and Tiny were getting ready for bed. The housefolk that gave us food gave Tiny more food, but he didn't like what Ruby had did. That didn't matter, he still had a lot of questions. Sadly he couldn't answer any of them. However, mama could answer one. He had to know more about that thing he saw through the fence this morning.

Tiny padded up to mama, who sat up straight watching us.

"Mama?" Tiny squeaked. Mama's eyes looked slowly down at Tiny.

"Yes Tiny?" She replied. Tiny sat down and placed his blue eyes on his mom.

"Do you know about… about the forest?" He asked. Mama just smiled at him.

"A little bit" She purred. "It didn't scare your father as much as it did me… He explored there a couple of times and told me about it." Tiny's eyes grew in curiosity. He was very exited and eager to hear what she had to say.

"It's a dark, shadowy, dangerous place." She continued. "And the wild cats that live there are quick and fierce." Tiny could picture a place full of trees and tons of places to explore. He could see thousands of cats roaming freely, but they weren't like what mama said. They all hunted and shared food together, they cared for one another, and it looked like a much better life then the one here.

"They have to fight everyday to survive." She continued. "They face awful monsters and all kinds of beasts and only the strongest warriors make it through." Tiny gazed up at his Mama. He knew another answer to the question. He didn't have to live this way. He could just live in the forest with those wild cats. If they had to prove to be strong, then it can't be any different from this place.

"Will we ever go to the forest mama?" Tiny asked.

Mama's smile turned to a frown in almost a split second. She starred blankly at Tiny with her mouth wide open for a minute. Her eyes just seemed to be seeing through him. During this silence, Tiny could here his brother and sister playing behind him. They squealed and laughed as they rolled over each other. Tiny knew that the forest would be a very good idea.

However, Mama didn't agree.

"No Tiny," She responded with a smile. "Forest cats have flees. Your safer here" She gave Tiny tons of licks on his head. Tiny lifted his paw in discus.

"Gross!" He gasped. He felt Socks and Ruby's eyes lie on them. He could tell they were laughing, believing he was just a baby for letting mama lick him. Tiny has had enough of this. He pushed away from mama and gave her a threatening look. She looked at him harshly. Her golden eyes burned into his blue eyes.

"I mean it!" She growled. "This is the place for you. Those savages are the are a scourge on the name of all good cats."

Tiny knew there was no point in arguing with her. He laid down and tried to get to sleep. Mama gave Socks and Ruby a glare and they laid down too. Tiny was lying down on the other side of the basket. He knew that Socks and Ruby would never sleep next to him like they did to each other. He just wished they did.

Quince just stood there watching her kits sleep. She wished Socks and Ruby would just learn to like Tiny, but to be honest, there was something wrong with that kit. She watched him sleep on the very opposite side of the basket, away from his brother and sister. It was very sad. She couldn't do anything about it.

She just respected Jake's wishes to make the kit happy. She missed him so much. Maybe because Tiny was just like him. Curious, adventures, clever, and he just had that… courage. He was a kind of innocence you could not escape. If only the others loved him as much as Jake did. She was still working on it.

She leaped off of the chair that was next to the basket and ran to the wooden chair in the corner of the room. She jumped up onto the chair quietly and looked up at a picture of an orange cat with green eyes. It wasn't the real thing, but it was a compromise.

She beamed at the picture.

"You would have been proud of your kits, my love," She whispered, trying not to wake up the kits. "It's strange none of them have your ginger fur, but I see your spirit them just the same."

**Author's Note:** People seem to pick on anyone that is different from them. In every school they point out the kids they should hang out with, the people they think is hot, and the ones to pick on. Everyone just wants to be like those popular kids, and whatever they like, you like too. Whatever they think is right, you think too. Whatever they do, you do. And whoever they laugh at, you laugh at.

Even if they learn on day how wrong they are, they seem to not want to accept their faults. Even if they don't listen to the popular monster at school, they go to TV and let that tell you what is right, what to wear, what to say, what to buy, and who to make fun of. Not me, I refuse to follow the crowd. I refuse to listen to what they are going to say. And that's why they abuse me.

Hey guys. Long time no see. It's took a while but someone finally got the answer correct. Yes it is time to reveal the answer to the contest.

The question was _what is the name of the other artist I like?_

Now the instant reaction from that question was "How would we know that?" Well, the answer was on my profile page. I had the same list with the artist in it. So now the moment of truth.

**The answer was… Marilyn Manson**

That's right. Congratulations Lenora Benson! You were the very first to guess so **YOU WON :D **everyone give Lenora a hug XD *Hugs!*

So now that we know who won we can move on with the chapters. I am currently on a camping trip but I can post for a while. Next week I will be at a sleep away camp so I will try to give you tons of chapters.

Question of the day is, what are you doing over the summer? I got a lot of summer camps throughout the summer.

Sweet dreams everyone and congratulations to Lenora Benson for winning the contest.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The birds chirped a lovely tune. A gentle breeze blew through the clear air. The mid day sun warmed the tip of Tiny's black ears. He could smell the sweet scent coming off of the trees and watched the leaves on the bushes blow in the wind. It was nice. He could here a bug churp near the fence. It seemed almost perfect. There was just one thing.

Socks and Ruby were playing, and would they let him play with them? No. He just laid hidden in the darkness of the bushes were no one would see him, see how small he was. Maybe he was beginning to believe it too. He gazed around at the yard, He and his den mates have been coming out here for a while now. It was beginning to not be as special. Just a normal part of their day.

The only thing different is, that Socks and Ruby don't let him play with them anymore. They don't give him chances like they did the first time they came out here. What if that was his last chance to prove himself to them? What then?

He kept on looking through that hole near the edge of the garden. He had to know what was out there. How it was. He wanted to live there. He wanted anything more then what he has now. It sounded way better. Socks and Ruby laughed as they wrestled each other. They laughed as they pinned each other down. Mama watched them with pride. She doesn't say it, but Tiny thinks she likes them better then him.

She purred in amusement at Socks and Ruby.

"Good! Very good! Put your whole body into the swipe, Socks!" She said. Right after she said that, Socks lifted his right paw and swiped it at Ruby. Ruby ducked and she laughed as she pinned him down. The two squealed with joy. Socks rolled over onto of Ruby and pinned her down.

"Ruby, don't forget your back claws!" Mama shouted. Ruby took her back claws and raked his belly. Socks jumped back and Ruby pinned him down. The two laughed.

Tiny just watched them. They seemed to be having lots of fun. Mama seemed to be acting like learning to fight is important. Then he realized something. He will have to learn to fight if he was going to live in the forest, but they wouldn't teach him. Well, Tiny had to learn so… he decided to ask Socks and Ruby. Maybe they would say yes. Maybe they would let him.

Tiny slowly came out of the bushes. As soon as Socks and Ruby saw him, they frowned. Socks' face grew dark with anger. Tiny knew that his chance wasn't going to come.

"Socks? Ruby…" Tiny squeaked, "Will you show me how to fight too?"

Ruby growled. She and Socks got up from the ground and turned to run from the bushes on the other side of the garden.

"Forget it runt!" Ruby shouted, looking over her shoulder. Tiny caught a glimpse of her cruel eyes. Socks laughed.

"Can't catch us!" He boasted. With that they disappeared into the bushes. Tiny walked up to them but couldn't see them. His blue eyes turned to sadness.

"Come on guys" Tiny cried. "I just want to play."

He waited for one of them to come out but all was silent. Tiny took several steps toward them but got nothing.

"Guys?" Tiny cried. "Where'd you go?"

"Socks! Ruby! You two get out of there this instant!"

That voice was Mama's. Tiny turned and looked sadly up at her. Her sharp white teeth showed at her own kits. Her golden eyes were dark and furious. Tiny turned to see Socks and Ruby rushing out of the bushes. They sat next to Tiny and gazed up at mama. Tiny hunched down. He looked at his paws.

"I thought I told you about how to treat your brother." Mama growled.

"But mom!" Socks shouted. "He's such a little pipsqueak."

"We don't like him!" Ruby shouted. Mama said something else, but Tiny didn't listen. It's not his fault he is so little. That's all they care about though, being big and strong is all that matters to them. Well you know what, no more! He'll show them. He'll wait until they're taking a nap, then he'll show them who is big and strong.

**Author's Note: **And so Tiny begins to set out his quest to prove himself big and strong, details next chapter. Yeah guys, I tried as hard as I could to not make this a short chapter so I added great amounts of description. So this is the result of trying to make a page and a half of a manga book into a full-length chapter. At least it didn't fail. A four page chapter ouch XD

Anyways I'm still up camping with my family but they are giving me tons of time to write. Well I don't know cause I don't have internet connection up here so buy the time this is posted I might be at home XD Hope you like Rise Of Scourge.

Oh and sorry it's taking so long.

Question of the day is, do you have a pet? If so, what type, what's they're name and how old are they? I have a dog named Lucky who is two years old. I love him to pieces.

Sweet dreams guys. Oh and expect more coming soon. Bye, bye, bye, bye, BYE :D


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_SCRAAAATCH!_

Tiny backed up from the hole in the fence that led outside. He has been scratching at it for a while now. He was trying to make it big enough to crawl through and slowly it got wider and wider. Tiny looked at the whole to discover it wasn't big enough yet. Tiny raised his left paw and swiped it at the top of the hole again.

_SCRAAAATCH!_

Sharp splitters flew off of the wood above the fence as Tiny's claws hit it. He backed up once again to see the hole was just a little too small. He raised his left paw and swiped the top with all his might.

_SCRAAAATCH!_

He heard a bird's call of alarm in the distance. Tiny turned to see if Mama, Socks or Ruby were on the porch. No, no one was in sight. Tiny turned back around. That must have been from the sound of him scratching the wood. Socks and Ruby were taking a nap and Mama dosed off too. Tiny then got up and snuck out here were he began to try and make it through the fence.

_SCRAAAATCH!_

Tiny hit it again and more splinters came loose. His plan was to get out into the forest and go exploring. Mama mentioned how daddy went into the forest and explored often. She always said how brave he was for that. So if Tiny did the same thing, It must prove him braver then Mama, because she has never gone, and if Socks and Ruby think that Mama is braver then all of them, then they will think Tiny is big and strong. It was the perfect plan. The only thing that was getting in the way was the fence.

_SCRAAAATCH!_

_ SCRAAAATCH!_

_ SCRAAAATCH!_

If Tiny didn't get this wide enough soon, he was going to have to quit. Someone would realize he was missing soon. Tiny took a step back and looked at the fence. It was still too small. Tiny sighed. He stretched his claws out as far as they would go. He raised it and slammed it down as fast and as hard as he could. Then he felt his paw dig deep into the fence.

_SSSSSSCCCCRRRRAAAAAAAAAATTCH!_

Tiny took a step back and looked at the fence, it was just the right size. Tiny smiled. He looked at his left paw. He grinned at its white fur and powerful claws. Someday, those claws were going to come in handy. With that Tiny shoved his head through the hole. Pushing with his back legs he struggled to get through. After a few pushes he finally broke through. He landed on the thick grass with a thud. He opened his blue eyes to see trees. He had made it through the fence.

Tiny got up and looked at the trees. They raised far beyond his head and seemed to touch the clouds. Tiny looked to the left the see a never-ending boarder of trees. He looked to the right to see the trees never stopped. Tiny looked straight forward once again to see that the whole forest was covered in these trees. Many blades of tall grass stuck out of the ground. Shades of green and yellow were sprinkled on the ground. Dirt was seen between every plant. Many bushes settled near the trees. Some carry small barriers.

The trees were much bigger then he had thought. Everything was much bigger then he had thought. Tiny took of running into the trees to explore. He was instantly in a cool dark area. The trees were blocking the sunlight he liked it.

_I'm not scarred because I'm strong._ He told himself over again. The image of the forest cats was still in his mind. What if the forest cats found him? After all, they live in the forest. Oh, how great it would be to live in the forest.

There were so many scents. So many different things. Tiny couldn't wait to explore it all. He smiled and began to roam around the forest for the first time. He could smell tons of pray. He smelled mice, vole, and rabbit. He could here all kinds of birds chirping. Bugs flew and crawled here and there. It was like stepping into another world. A world way better then his own. He would rather be out here then anywhere else.

Tiny looked to the forest ground and began to sniff around. He couldn't smell any humans. Just animals. Some he didn't even know about. He smelled a lot of cats. So many cats that it overwhelmed him with excitement. Then something caught his eye. A bug. The biggest bug he has ever seen. It crawled freely on the forest floor. Tiny slowly walked up the bug. It just seemed to move around. Tiny lowered his head to get a closer look. He took a sniff at the bug and it flew away. Tiny was startled; he didn't know it had wings.

At least he got a scent of it. He had never smelled this bug before. Tiny smiled, he learned something new today. The wind began to blow and Tiny smelled some more scents. All of a sudden Tiny say something. A leaf. Except it was flying. Tiny jumped back against the wind. He didn't know leafs moved. Well, Tiny wasn't going to let that leaf scare him. He had to face it. He lowered his back legs and sprang forward at the leaf. He pounced right on top of it.

Tiny let out a boasting laugh to the leaf. Tiny slowly lifted his head from the leaf. Once he did, his eyes grew in fascination and wonder. In front of him he saw the bottom part of a tree. Yet the tree didn't grow above it. It was as if the tree was cut off of it. It was very tall. A strange feeling that Tiny has never felt before came through him. He felt the sudden urge to climb it. He thought he could see the forest way better from there. It was the biggest and coolest thing he had ever seen!

Tiny began to climb up the tall stump of a tree. He dug his claws in and pushed himself up higher and higher. It was so hard. The stump felt different from everything he has ever touched. He climbed and climbed up to the top of the tall object. His muscles burned each time he moved. Finally his left paw reached the top of the stump. Tiny pushed himself all the way up. Tiny stood tall on the top of the stump. He could tell now that this tree must have fallen leaving its stump.

It didn't matter. Tiny did it. He climbed it. A smile shinned on his face.

"I made it!" Tiny shouted. "I MADE IT!" Tiny all of a sudden heard his own words echo in the trees. He instantly realized, he shouldn't have done that. The whole forest grew silent. Tiny told himself to listen closely. So he did. He listened closely and all of a sudden he heard something that sent chills up his spine. He heard flapping.

_CAAW!_

Tiny looked up in horror to see a giant bird with razor sharp talons soaring down right at Tiny. Its eyes were glaring right at him and his talons looked as if they were about to grab him. Tiny instantly knew he was in danger. Mama warned Ruby, Socks and himself about the dangers of going outside. She told them giant birds would soar down and pick you of the ground with it razor sharp talons. It will carry you high of the forest floor and it will drop you to your death. Tiny knew, this bird wanted to do just that to him.

Tiny wanted to run, he wanted to cry for help. Yet he wanted something more, and he wanted this so badly that it took over his instinct to run or cry. He wanted to be strong and now, finally, he found his chance. Tiny closed his eyes. The fur on his back and neck stood straight up in the air and he stayed put. He kept his eyes closed and said the following words over and over again.

_You must prove that you are strong._

Finally, Tiny realized something. The flapping went away. Tiny opened his eyes to see that the bird had vanished. It must have flown away. He never figured out what happened to it, but he knew one thing.

_I did it!_ Tiny thought. _I didn't run or cry or anything! I did it!_ Then a wonderful thought came into Tiny's head. It was so beautiful that it made him want to cry. His blue eyes sparkled at the thought.

_I'm strong!_

He did it. He proved it. Now he knew that it was true. Tiny was brave and strong. His plan worked. He proved himself to being brave and strong.

"Tiny! Where'd you go?" A voice shouted. "Tiiinny!"

It was mama. Tiny smiled. It was time for action. He had come out into the forest and done more then any of them ever done. He couldn't wait to tell them all about it. No one was going to harm him ever again. 

**Author's Note: **Ok so obviously I was able to put this online from the camp sight. I solved my problem! Looks like Tiny solved it too. Yet he still needs to tell Socks and Ruby. What will happen? Yes guys. Three chapters at once :D this is my gift to you for my slowness. Ok. So I might be a little slow from here on out because of the fact I'm at camp but I will try.

Oh and the thingy Tiny climbed was a stump. Incase you got confused.

No time to write more so I will skip to the Question Of The Day. Which warriors character are you most like? I have to say a mix of Scourge and Leafpool. I'm like Scourge because I was picked on when I was younger (still kind of am) and I'm kind like Leafpool.

Sweet dreams and until next time. Bye, bye, bye, bye, BYE :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tiny sprinted out of the trees. His heart beat with excitement. He couldn't wait to see how his family would react to finding out that he went into the forest alone. Images of the life a head of him. He was sure that once Socks and Ruby heard how brave he was, they will like him. That was all he ever wanted.

Tiny squeezed through the gap in the fence he had created with his right paw. He stood up and shook the wooden splinters off of his fur. He emerged through the bushes and gazed up at the yard in front of him. Mama sat tall on the porch. Right beside her was Ruby and Socks who sat down to her right. They glared blankly into the yard. It was as if they didn't even care that he was missing.

All of that was just about to change. Mama looked up at the sight of Tiny walking through the bushes.

"Where have you been?" She asked with a smile on her face. Ruby gazed up and looked at Tiny with a humorous glare.

"Did you get lost?" She smiled. "Were you scarred?" Ruby's words were challenging Tiny to back off. Wait till she heard what he really did. Tiny walked up to them paw over another with his tail high in the air. A smile grew across his face and he had never looked so proud in himself.

"No" He purred. " I was exploring."

Tiny walked up to them. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I went into the forest," He began. "And I saw this awful beastie on the ground, and I attacked a huge leaf, and I climbed a tower, and a giant bird went right by my head and I didn't even blink!"

Mama starred at Tiny with a huge smile on her face. Socks and Ruby's eyes were dark. They glared at him with an unfriendly face. Tiny was more excited then he has ever been before, but he knows from the look on their faces, that they didn't believe a word he was saying.

Socks and Ruby's scowls turned to a laughing grin. Tiny's ears dropped as they began to laugh at him. They didn't believe him. No! They had to believe him! This couldn't be happening. He has done everything to prove that he was big a strong, and they don't even believe him. Mama just walked up to Tiny and picked him up in her mouth.

She carried him inside the house. Socks and Ruby laughed louder and louder as they walked into the house. Tiny began to smile to hide his emotions. Isn't that a way to be strong? To hide sadness. All Tiny knew was, he has never been more hurt in his life. Socks laughed.

"Climbed a tower he says." Socks laughed on and on. Ruby laughed again.

"And don't forget the giant bird! Your to little to be having big adventures like that, Tiny!" She and Socks laughed at his face.

Tiny's heart sank.

"It's true!" He protested. This wasn't working. He tried to prove it but they didn't believe him. Maybe if he told something more amazing. Maybe then they would be impressed. Maybe this was just something all kits went through. Maybe they have already done it! What would be something Socks and Ruby would have never done?

Tiny heard them laugh on and on.

"It's true! It is!" Tiny couldn't believe this. He had to do something. Something… "Plus… I… I built a house out of twigs and leaves, and I lived in it." Socks and Ruby just continued to laugh harder. Tiny's eyes grew huge. He had to try harder.

" And then…" Tiny thought on what to say. "I caught a fox, and I ate it."

No one listened. They just continued to laugh. Mama set me down in our bed. She gazed down at me with a sarcastic look.

"Well, I think you're a very brave little cat." She purred. Tiny knew that she didn't mean it. If Socks and Ruby thought he was small and weak, what makes you think Mama wouldn't think that? They all just thought he was to small, and when he proved he wasn't, no one believed him.

Ruby and Socks leaped onto the chair beside the bed and looked down angrily at him.

"We know you're lying, Tiny." Ruby growled. Socks leaned over and glared harder into his eyes.

"Yeah," He said. "You're just a little liar."

The words burned into Tiny. He didn't want to lie. He just, needed to.  
>"Socks, Ruby, be quite. I need to talk to you." The voice was Mama's. She hopped on the chair with them. Mama seemed to want us all to listen, but Tiny didn't want to. He didn't care about what she had to say. Because no one here cares about him. Mama called me brave but he didn't think she believed him.<p>

"Soon you'll be going to your new home." Mama began. "If you learn to behave yourselves." Socks and Ruby, behave? Yeah right, but Tiny will do anything to get away from here. Nobody here believes me. Nobody here even likes me!

Socks' and Ruby's ears dropped.

"Aww Mama, I don't want to leave!" Ruby protested. Tiny knew she would love to get away from him though. "Do I have to go?"

Mama nodded.

"Yes dear. Soon you will have your own housefolk to take care of," She continued. "And a brand –new backyard to play in. We might even see each other if we don't live to far away." What did Socks and Ruby need for proof? Well, he was tired of this. If they expected him to be big and strong, he _will _prove it to them. All those time's Ruby and Socks kicked him down, Tiny will kick them down ten times harder.

He will physically prove to them that he is big and strong. He will show them what he can do. Because, in this world, you have to fight to win. You need to take honor by force, and you know what, he will! He'll show them. When he's big enough… they will _all_ see.

**Author's Note:** I really felt a similarity to the character in here because when I was young, I was always picked last in sports. All the kids at school thought I was dumb and weak. They thought I was dumb because I was a Canadian and I never knew what made them think I was weak. So one day, I came to the conclusion that I had to fight for honor and respect. I often wondered why I was so sad, and I was brought up to believe that happiness has to be taken. Guess what happened. I got screwed. I get bullied and beat up still, but at least I give them a few scars to remember me by. Now, I learned that all the people who bully me think that way too. I didn't want to become them. So now, I keep my hands in my pockets as they beat me down.

I got a review that asked if I got my inspiration from Rise of Scourge and here is my answer. When I first read Rise of Scourge, I cried. Because I realized how much the character connected with me that I cried. At a young age no one liked me and I was always picked last for everything. I got beat up everyday on the playground. They called me weak and I wanted to prove myself to not be weak so I began to start fights with them. One day, that led to a bunch of people beating me down. The people called themselves my friends, but I ran away. I actually began to not hurt anyone but myself.

Yeah, I scar myself. I kind of deserve it. Scourge only scares his enemy's because he knows that he has to fight for blood. I know that I can't do that. Yeah guys, I'm depressed. I often wish I was never born, and that's not good for me. So, the answer to your question is, yes. Yes, I did get my inspiration from Rise of Scourge, but the reason we truly understand Scourge, is because he is just like me. Misunderstood. I got my inspiration from Rise of Scourge, but that probably wouldn't have happened if I wasn't like this. The true inspiration wasn't just Rise of Scourge. It was also the fact that I wanted to explain how anyone can be saved. Change a heart, not kill it.

Guys, I'm sorry to say that I will not be posting anything for this week and probably next week. The reason is that I have sleep away camp at two different camps. I have a little break on Saturday when I get picked up, but in the morning, I have to be at another camp. So No chapters for this week and possibly next week. After that I promise more Rise of Scourge.

The question of the day is an important one. What would people know if they really knew you? If people really knew me, they would know that all I ever wanted in life was to fit in. I just wanted to be like everyone else. That's why I lied and defended myself. Because I found myself forced into that decision. I believe you would find many other people are like that. One word to describe me is misunderstood.

Sweet dreams everyone. Until Saturday.


	8. Chapter 7

**The following chapter of Rise Of Scourge is dedicated to Onision (Gregory)**

Chapter 7

A couple of days later, Socks, Ruby, and Tiny heard some very strange voices outside. Mama was resting quietly on the chair near their bed. Socks and Ruby roamed freely around the room. As for Tiny, he laid quietly under the coffee table. He gazed around the room with his tail wrapped around one of the legs of the table. He wondered what the strange noises were. Yet he remained under the table. He didn't want to get near Socks and Ruby.

They have treated him so poorly lately, and he has had just about enough of them. He felt like ripping Ruby's fur to shreds a few days ago but he fought off that urge. He continued to do that and eventually realized he was safe from harm if he was hidden from harm. That was under the coffee table. He just looked up occasionally at the picture of his dad sitting high up on the shelf. He never got to know him, but Tiny was sure that his dad would hate him too.

All of a sudden Tiny heard the door swing open. He felt a cool air coming from outside. Tiny could hear some weird noises coming from the other room. Socks and Ruby instantly stopped what they were doing and looked up. Tiny did as well and Mama sat up straight. She had a large smile on her face. It was the same smile she had when Tiny told her about his trip into the forest. He had no idea what it meant.

Tiny watched the female housefolk that feeds him walk in. Three new housefolks walked in behind her. One was a male, a female stood right next to him to him right. To the left of the male stood a tiny housefolk. It was a female housefolk kit. She clapped her hands and squealed with joy.

"AW, LOOK AT THE LITTLE KITTIES!" She exclaimed. Tiny had no idea what those words meant, but she was very loud. She might be more annoying then Ruby.

It must be the new housefolk Mama was talking about. Socks and Ruby walked into the center of the room were the housefolk was. Their eyes gazed in wonder at the squealing housefolk. Mama leaped silently of the chair and slid the ball of yarn that laid next to our bed. She slid it right in between Socks and Ruby. She still wore that smile. Tiny's eyes narrowed at the yarn in discus. He remained were he was.

Socks and Ruby eyed the ball of yarn as Mama spoke to them in a whisper.

"Here- play with this ball," Mama ordered. "And act adorable." Socks and Ruby did as they were told. Just like two perfect angels. Little did the housefolks or Mama know that they were just demons in disguise. Well they did fool Tiny. They're just pretending. Playing pretend is a popular game for Socks and Ruby. Little do they realize that pretend is a popular game for cats too. Well Tiny doesn't want to pretend. He doesn't want to end up like everyone else. He doesn't even want to get near Socks or Ruby.

The housefolk kit smiled and ran up to pet Socks and Ruby. Who now acted like fools as they played with a ball of yarn. She squealed as her fingers stroked their soft fur. Socks and Ruby laughed.

"OH, THEY'RE JUST SO CUTE!" The girl exclaimed again. Her strange noises made Socks and Ruby laugh more. Tiny glared angrily out at them. His cold blue eyes burned into Socks and Ruby laughing with yarn in their paws. His tail wrapped tighter around the chair. As if he was going to let the girl do that to him. Socks laughed and rolled on his stomach. The girl continued to rub his belly. Ruby looked up and saw Tiny glaring angrily at her.

A dark smile appeared on her twisted face. She got up and ran to Tiny. Tiny new that he couldn't always be safe from Socks and Ruby, and now, he wishes he was.

"The housefolk cub wants us, not you." Ruby said running up to Tiny. She froze to a halt and smiled at Tiny. "And you know what happens to unwanted kit?" She asked. Then a grim smile appeared on her face. Her sharp teeth showed at Tiny and her ears dropped. Her eye's narrowed as she glared at Tiny.

"They get thrown in the river." She smiled.

Tiny's ears dropped in fear. The river! No! Not the river! Mama told Tiny that thousands of kits drown in rivers. Tiny didn't want to get thrown in the river! He thought about what Ruby had told him the whole rest of the day and all night too. He has never been so scarred.

The new housefolk came back the next day… and Tiny's thinking. He has to get them to like him the same way they like Socks and Ruby. He just has to. The girl walked in and Tiny realized something. He was scarred of her. He felt a fear in his heart that she was going to hurt him like Socks and Ruby does. Maybe that's why he didn't go to her the previous day.

He tried to act cute… instead of really scarred. He sat there and smiled up at her. He made his coat look as fluffy and neat as possible. He looked as cute as possible and the housefolk cub goes right past him! She doesn't want him at all! Tiny's jaw dropped in shock as she walked to Socks and Ruby. They smiled and squealed at her. She laughed and sat down to play with them. Tiny's ears dropped. You know what, they're not going to through him in the river. He won't let them.

Tiny turned and dashed to the door to the backyard. He charged out of the open door and onto the porch.

_I won't let them. _He jumped onto the soft grass and charged into the bushes. He ran up to the fence and bent over once he reached the whole. He looked through it to see the forest. The big trees, the tall grass before it, and the wonderful sent of pray and freedom. He shoved himself through the hole.

_I won't let them._

Tiny shoved himself through the other side of the fence. He turned right and started running next to the fence.

_Gotta get away… get as far away as I can. _Tiny continued to run. He didn't know were, but he couldn't stay at home. Not anymore. Socks and Ruby were about to be adopted and Tiny knew that if he stayed, they would through him into the river.

_As far away as I-_

"Well, well. Would you look at that." Tiny looked up to see two cats sitting on the fence. One was a brown female with amber eyes. The other was a pale she-cat with soft green eyes. They both glared at him.

"Running away from home, are we then?" The pale one said.

"Just make sure you don't go into the forest sonny." The other said. Her words made Tiny look up at them. His blue eyes gazed at them with curiosity. They both looked blankly down at him.

"You're much to small to go venturing in there." The pale cat said coldly.

"Why, those forest cats would eat up a cat as small as you in a single gulp." The other said.  
>Anger roared through Tiny like a icy flame. He got in a defensive stance and showed his sharp white teeth to the two she-cats on the fence.<p>

"I'm not too small! I'm plenty big!" He protested. "And I'm strong, too." Tiny looked angrily up at them. He could tell by their faces that they didn't believe him. Tiny growled. Right then, he catches a scent. Something warm… something scrumptious. It's right out their in the woods.

Tiny began to walk to the trees. He looked over his shoulder back at the two cats. They glared at him with no emotion. Tiny wasn't afraid of the forest or anything in it. Tiny turned and walked into the dark forest. His eyes narrowed as he walked. Only one thing echoed in his mind, anger.

_They can say what they want to say. I'm going exploring._

**Author's Note: **So Tiny runs away from home and enters the forest. What will happen next? Find out soon.

So you guys might be wondering something. Why is this chapter dedicated to Onision? Well. Let me explain something to you.

Some of you might have noticed that I put a emergency section on my profile page. That wont remain on their forever, but what is its purpose. The emergency section will be visible if I need your help, and I mean that I really need your help because it's an emergency.

So. The emergency section was up. It said two things.

1. Youtube celebraty, Onision, really needs our help. His ex-girlfriend Shiloh has threatened to shut him down. She has threatened that she would end him Youtube account, hurt him and kill herself. In the past 48 hours he called the cops on her twice. Both times the cops has sided with him. He has been kept a prisoner in his house so he ran away from his own home. His current location is unknown and that's good. I know he is safe for now, but both Onision and I fear he is going to die. He needs support. Please support him guys. He is a very good guy and he doesn't deserve this.

Visit him at ether

/onision

/onisionspeaks

/onisionencore

/onisionarchive

/onision

/onision

/onision

Please help him guys.

2. Tribbleofdoom (Or my best friend Maddy) lost her job recently. She desperately needs some money. She has entered the King of the Web contest. First place winner gets 4,000 dollars, second is 1,000 and third is 500. She needs the money for school. She's a huge friend of mine and I hate to see her like this. Please go to /users/1205056708 to vote for her.

I was originally going to dedicate this to Pyschadelicsnake because it was his 20th birthday on July 12 but then… yeah… Onison, Greg… kinda… yeah sorry Lee.

:D THIS IS FOR YOU SNAKE LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Quick shout out to Pyschadelicsnake. If you guys don't know who Pyschadelicsnake is, you need to check him out. /pyschadelicsnake

Snake does a ton of walkthroughs and he is hilarious. He did walkthroughs for resident evil, fatal frame, silent hill, ju on the grudge, Pokémon yellow, ect. His horror is your comedy. He is an amazing human being. Warning he cusses a lot. Ignore that. Lee is awesome, guys (Lee is Snake.) You really should check him out he is funny he will make your day. And he really does care about his subscribers.

Yes guys I have been really trying to help out my friends lately… boring? I won't do it anymore… ok one more.

Welcome back from Boot Camp Bo1322!

Ok now I'm done.

So I noticed a lot of you guys were sad to find out that I was bullied into depression. I'm touched guys thank you. I will make an auto-biography so you can here the whole story. I will try and have it posted today but I'm not sure. I thought you guys wouldn't care honestly.

Question of the day! What are you scarred of? I'm terrified of lightning, fire, and change. The reason I asked that is there is a huge thunder storm outside my house right now and I'm very scarred

Thank you guys for being awesome more to come. Bye, bye, bye, bye, BYE :D

And please, please, pray for Onision.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tiny kept walking. He took it paw step after paw step. He wasn't afraid. He was big and strong. He was determined to prove that to his family. He needed to show them! Yet Tiny did have to wonder, is this the right decision? Did he really have to run away from home? Yes, they don't like him anyway. Besides, that wasn't the life for him. He will prove himself to be the strongest warrior in the forest.

He promised himself, he would become the best warrior this forest has ever seen. One of these days, Socks and Ruby will run begging to him when there little perfect world doesn't work out. Tiny promised that. Once Tiny got the first smell of the forest, he instently felt better. A smile appeared on Tiny's face.

This was for him! This was what he wanted to do. This was the perfect life. This is so great! He was in the forest, and it smells wonderful. The life he always wanted. It was here. It was right in his paws. His whole life dream was right here in front of him. The leaves felt so good on his paws. He has never been happier in his enti-

Tiny's eyes grew wide in horror at the sight that was presented in front of him. There where three cats. They where huge! One was about mama's size the other two were much bigger and stronger. The smallest was a brown and black-stripped cat with amber eyes and sharp claws. He glared fiercely at Tiny. To the left of him was another brown cat. This one looking just a fierce. The cat however next to him looked friendly. She had dark gray fur and piercing blue eyes. She had a little bit of fighter fur on her muzzle.

The big brown one took a step forward to him.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted. "This is Thunderclan territory!" The dark gray she-cat gave him a desperate look.

"Thistleclaw." She said. "He's only a kit. It's not as if he poses a threat to us." Thistleclaw looked down darkly at Tiny. He shivered so much that he could hardly stand.

"An intruders an intruder, Bluefur." He said to the dark gray she-cat. "Your only saying that because he is a kittypet. You've always been too soft on them."

Tiny shuffled backwards. Forest cats! Real live forest cats! He… he didn't know what to do. If he ran, they would catch him. If he didn't run though… oh… no, no, no. Thistleclaw shifted his eyes over to the smaller tiger stripped cat.

"Here, let's put it to my apprentice." He said. "Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?" Tigerpaw took a step forward. He looked meaner then all of them. He narrowed his eyes at Tiny and his ears dropped as he crouched down in a fighting stance.

"I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson." He said in a deep voice. "One he'll remember."

Tiny shivered, he didn't like the sound of that. Thistleclaw glared at Tiny.

"So be it then." He said. Tiny took more steps back as Bluefur gazed at him desperately.

"Now hold on! There is no need for this!" She cried, but Tigerpaw didn't listen. He roared and lunged at Tiny. His long claws extended far and his sharp teeth shinned. Tiny jumped backward. His fur stood straight up on end. He had to fight. He had to. Maybe he could do it! Maybe he can be strong. Maybe-

Wham! Tigerpaw ferocious paws slammed into Tiny. Tiny screamed as he flew backwards from Tigerpaw's blow. Tigerpaw then jumped on top of him and scarred his neck. Once he did, his little bell on his collar broke off. Tiny yelled in agony and for a moment he though he heard Bluefur gasp.

Once his bell lay motionless on the ground, Tiny was pinned down by Tigerpaw. He laid him down hard against the ground and sank his teeth into Tiny's neck. Tiny tried to scream from the stabbing pain of Tigerpaw's sharp yellow teeth sinking into his neck, but the teeth seemed to bend everything in his neck. He found himself unable to close his mouth shut or even chock. His arms raised limp into the air. Tiny starred blankly up at Tigerpaw. The cat's amber eyes burned into Tiny like a hot flame. Tiny shivered and cruel twisted words escaped Tigerpaw's mouth as his teeth fastened tighter to his neck.

"Say good bye, kitty pet." Tigerpaw growled.

Tiny felt his whole body go numb and he closed his eyes. He didn't know what would happen next… but… he was done. Maybe Socks and Ruby were right all along, and it took all this to learn that.

"STOP!" Bluefur saved his life; I guess she wasn't all that bad. He will have to thank her for it one day. "Tigerpaw, that's enough!" Bluefur narrowed her piercing blue eyes at the apprentice.

Tiny watched as Tigerpaw laid a paw on him and glare back at Bluefur.

"I was just defending our territory." He protests back to her. Bluefur continued to glare coldly at him while Thistleclaw looked sarcastically to the side. It was as if he thought Bluefur was doing the wrong thing, helping him.

"And you have done that," Bluefur said. "The kitty pet has learned his lesson." At that moment Tigerpaw turned so quickly that Tiny jumped back in fright. Tigerpaw's threatening face put a scar into Tiny's mind that will last forever.

"Yeah!" He growled. "You will never forget me!" At that moment the shock from his face made Tiny's heart gasp so hard that he took of running through the trees. The cats watched him go. Tiny dashed through the bushes. He tried to dash back home, but his paws failed him. They were in so much pain from the bite Tigerpaw gave him that he fell to the ground.

Tiny looked behind him back at the cats through the bushes. Bluefur looked at her paws with worried eyes. Tigerpaw gazed down at the bell that once hung around Tiny's neck with a grouchy face. He snarled and knocked the bell into the bushes with a powerful swipe of his paw. Tiny gasped as the bell twinkled away into the trees, now lost forever. I clear image screamed in Tiny's head. It was him, it was the first time he was given the bell. He was sitting in the back yard putting his paw on the bell with a smile while Sock and Ruby laughed at their own. Tiny just felt that a huge part of himself was stolen away.

At that moment Tiny sighed and walked away. Tears formed in Tiny's eyes. His muscles screamed as he walked. Tiny sighed.

_I hurt everywhere. I must get home._

That was all Tiny thought about. Getting home. But then he thought of something, where was…. Home? Then, just as Tiny saw the fence, he realized something. He doesn't have a home. Socks and Ruby are gone now, and if he went back, they will throw him in river. Tiny sighed and stood up. He slowly walked away from the only place he knew as home. He now had no-where to go. No one to turn to. Tears filled Tiny's eyes, he has never felt more alone. Even then he had ma ma. As the tears rolled down Tiny's cheeks he muttered some final words before he left home forever.

"Goodbye ma ma." Then Tiny bowed his head and followed the fence in hops of finding a better life.

**Author's Note:** OMG Miracle the Dragon is alive! No way! She died a month ago! How is this possible? Simple. I never died. Guys I am so sorry I have been gone for so long. It is 100% my fault. I was going through a phase where I just didn't want to do it, but now I realize that I can't do that. I love you guys. I belong here on Fan fiction with you guys. All the love and care you guys give me just by reading my work really touches me, and the fact that you care enough to review and follow me, you guys truly deserve the best. That is why I came back and I'm here to stay.

I will try as hard as I can to give you guys the best chapters I can give you. I will push myself to learn how to be a better writer and I will not fail you. You my dear fans will get the best I can give because you are the nicest people I have met. You will all be acknowledged.

Oh… and the death thing. I received a pm that read.

"Oh Miracle the Dragon,

You where such a great writer and I loved everything you wrote. It is such a tragedy that you have died… or at least that's what I think happened because you have been gone for over a month."

Haha. First of all, thank you and second, no I'm not dead XD

Oh and I put the Emergency off of my profile. I am here to tell you everything is al right now. Greg is alive and well. He was told the gang members have stopped chasing him and he is living with his friend. As for Maddy, she is doing much better.

Question of the day is, what is your favorite movie? Mine is the Lovely Bones. That was an intense movie, intense.

Ok guys. I'll be back soon. Bye, bye, bye, bye BYE :D… I love you… YOU DIDN"T EXPECT THAT DIDN'T YOU XD


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Can't go home. Can't go to the forest. So this is Tiny's only option now. Tiny walked onto the cold hard concrete and gazed around in wonder. Trash filled the street. There was a road right next to him where twoleg monsters roamed at high speeds. Tiny has never seen them up close. Everyone made Tiny's fur stand up on end. On the other side of the road was another row of cement. Tiny thinks they were called sidewalks. Tiny saw many twoleg places. Many items sat in the structures. Tiny could see twolegs admiring the objects. Above him everywhere were flashing lights that hung above the road. The monsters seemed to move with the lights.

Tiny gazed all around the new place. It was so much. It was more detailed then anything he has seen before. It seemed like another world. Way crazier then home, let alone the forest. The different light in the dens and the lights above the streets confused Tiny. He felt his paws sway. It was so different from anything he had ever imagined it to look like. It was twolegplace. Tiny remembered Mama telling him about it once of twice. It was… huge.

At that moment a monster roared right past Tiny. Tiny meowed in fight as a wave of water soaked him. Tiny sighed as his black fur coat dropped own over his blue eyes. He looked down at his paws to see his fur had covered them up completely. Tiny shivered from the cold water. Not to mention he smelled now. Tiny shook, flinging all the water off of him. When all the water flew off of him he stood still. He turned read with embarrassment as he discovered that his fur was now puffed out.

Tiny heard some laughter. He turned to see two twolegs standing in a doorway of a twoleg den. They were laughing at Tiny. Anger flamed through Tiny as they laughed at him. He stood up tall and hissed at them. At that moment they stopped laughing a walked away. Tiny sighed and began to lick his fur back to his normal place. Then Tiny heard a yowl of terror. Jumping back in shock he looked across the street to see a blond cat screaming and running down the sidewalk. Right behind him a dog chased after him. The dog was making an effort to bit down on the poor cat. Tiny would have gone and saved him but he couldn't cross the street. A monster would hit him. Tiny could only watch as the poor cat ran into a dark alley.

It was like walking into some sort of nightmare. Tiny started running down the sidewalk. It was too much. It was too big. Tiny ran faster and faster until something caught his eyes. When he ran past an alley way he saw something. On the other side lay a full piece of twoleg food. Tiny's stomach growled. He didn't notice how hungry he was until he saw it. Tiny then had a flashback of him eating a small piece of the same twoleg food. He saw the house folk kit drop one at his feet. Once the flashback cleared Tiny remembered how delicious it tasted. He couldn't imagine what the full thing tasted like.

Tiny ran forward to the twoleg food. His mind raced with the thoughts of a good meal in a place like this. Was it too good to be true? Yep. At that moment two brown cats sprung out of nowhere. They stood there right between Tiny and the meal. Hissing at Tiny one spat in Tiny's face.

"Get lost, scrap!" He shouted. At that moment Tiny took of running past them. He looked over his shoulder and saw them eating what would have been the best meal of his life. This was even worse then Socks and Ruby. Tiny wished he could have them back. At least he had mama. Maybe he took her for granted. Maybe we just don't know how good we have it until it is gone.

Tiny missed her so much, he hopped she was alright. He also wondered if he will ever see her again. Even if he did, he didn't think she will understand why he left. He had to get out of here. He had to find somewhere else to go.

"Hey you!" A voice chocked. "Little bit." Tiny looked over to his left to see a old she-cat lying down under a crate that looked like her home. She was munching on some twoleg food. She grinned at Tiny. She had a gray coat witch seemed to be falling out. Her green eyes were very tired. She had a white muzzle at white tips on her ears. She was so thin that her cheekbones were noticeable on her face. Her coat was torn. Though with all of this, she smiled a friendly smile at Tiny.

She slowly lifted her head at him and as she did Tiny heard it crack. All her joints must have been worn out too.

"Yeah, you heard me" She said while munching on the bone. "You lost? Want something to eat?" She asked. Tiny couldn't believe his ears. She was probably the kindest person he has met in a long time. Even kinder then Bluefur.

"You… you don't mind sharing?" Tiny asked tilting his head. The old cat shrugged. She continued to chew on the bone of her twoleg food.

"I can't resist kittens down on there luck." She said switching her tail. "C'mer."

Tiny walked over to the kind cat. The she-cat shoved took her paw off of her food and slowly gave Tiny another piece. Tiny gazed at her for a moment. She went back to chewing up the bone. She must have been so hungry that she was trying to eat the full thing. Tiny laid down in front of the chicken and sniffed it. A blast of flavor went through Tiny's nose. He sighed at the sweet smell. It smelled delicious. He put the twoleg food in between his paws and bit into it. His tail switched with joy. It was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He reached down again and sank his teeth into the juicy, tender, meal.

The warm food sank tasted better and better at each chew. Delighted, Tiny looked up at the friendly she-cat with a huge smile.

"This is delicious." He exclaimed. "What is it?" The old cat gave Tiny a strange look.

"Chicken," She answered. Chicken. It's was very good. Tiny has heard that word before, his mama told him about it after he ate his first piece of twoleg food. Mama said that chicken was her first piece of food. Tiny bit into the chicken once again and began to eat it faster and faster. The old she-cat had many pieces anyway; this would be the biggest and best meal he has ever had.

Tiny looked up at the she-cat as she continued to speak.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," She chocked. 'You being a kittypet and all." There is that word again, kittypet. Tiny heard the forest cats call him that. Tiny finished his first piece of chicken and grabbed a second piece.

"I keep hearing that word. What's a kittypet?" Tiny asked. The old she-cat purred.

"It's what you are. Cat that lives with the twolegs." Tiny listened to her talk and explain the difference between forest cats, loners, rouges, and kittypets as they finished eating their meal. Then she talked about why the other cats usually pick on kittypets. It sounded just like how Socks and Ruby treated him. "That collar gives it away."

Tiny heard the old she-cat's words and looked down at his old purple collar. So that's what it was… a label. He has loved his collar ever since he had gotten it, but now seeing it as a label of weakness to him, his feelings to the collar has changed within an instant. He was so deep in the thought of the possibility of labels that he didn't even know about that he could hardly hear the friendly she-cat finish.

"I would ask what you are doing here but none of my business." She said before getting back to chewing mindlessly on the bone of her chicken. Tiny sighed as he turned to see himself in a broken mirror. It wasn't her business, or no body else's, to know why he was here. They didn't need to know about his past. He was just another cat. If he had this collar off however, people wouldn't see him as a weak house cat. He will be a cat.

Kittypet's wore these collars. Well, he wasn't a kittypet no more, and he doesn't want to wear this collar any more. Tiny, began to try and push his head through the collar. He bit it and shook it but it didn't get any looser. He began to roll on the ground while pushing on the collar. He wanted it off; he just couldn't get it off. At that moment Tiny heard a mocking laughter. He forced his eyes open to see a crowed of cats gazing at him laughing as he tried to shove off his collar. Tiny turned to see the old she-cat looking pitifully down at him. Tiny gazed in embarrassment at all the different cats. His black pelt turned red and he ran to away. Without saying goodbye to the old cat, he ran and on and on until he could no longer hear the laughter.

Once gone anger flowed in Tiny's chest. He was tired of getting stomped on. It was time someone showed him the proper respect. He was strong and he was going to prove it. Everyone will know his name and they will all pay. Every single one. He was going to get this collar off, and when he dose-

At that moment Tiny's was scared out of his skin. Laying down right in front of him was a huge furry animal with long droopy ears and sharp claws and teeth. It was a dog! Tiny's fur stood on end and he yowled in terror. It was a dog! Dog's chase cats and sometimes eats them! Tiny gazed up at the dog. He thinks he is going to pass out.

"Sa-a-am!" A voice yelled. It was the dog's house folk. "Sam wise! Here boy!" Tiny was instantly no longer afraid. He watched as the dog got to his feet slowly. As he did, his joints crackled. This dog was old. He was so old he could barely move. He wasn't going to eat Tiny. Tiny watched calmly as the dog walked away. Tiny actually felt sorry for the old boy. He wasn't going to live much longer, then Tiny realized, nether was the old she-cat he just made. Not in a place like this. It is a shame how we are suddenly so kind once we realize what savages we can be.

That was when Tiny noticed it, the tooth. One of the dog's teeth must have fallen out. Tiny walked up to the tooth. If his teeth kept on falling out he wouldn't be eating anything soon. Then the idea came into his head. Maybe he could us the tooth to break his collar off his neck. Tiny decided it was worth trying. He bent over and picked up the tooth in his mouth. He slowly placed in between his neck and the collar. So far so good.

Once he thought it went past the end of his collar he yanked the tooth up. He felt a tiny rib and let go of the tooth. Thinking the collar broke he looked down at his neck, only to hurt his head in frustration. The tooth only poked a small whole in his collar and now the tooth sat stuck in his collar. It stuck out like a spike. There was no way he could get it out. Tiny grunted to himself. Stupid collar…

Tiny looked up to see what appeared to be a brown cat with black stripes. He had huge muscles and amber eyes. Tigerpaw! No! No, no, no not him again! His voice echoed in his mind.

"You will never forget me?" He growled. "WILL YOU?" Tiny cried as Tigerpaw suddenly disappeared. It was his own mind playing tricks on him, a hallucination. It was so real it was scary. However, Tigerpaw's challenge burned into Tiny's mind. Tiny's narrowed his eyes forward and anguish filled his eyes. He was a new cat now. No one hear knew who he was or what happened to him. It was time to put the past behind him… but not him. He will never forget him. This bitter, deep-seated grudge will not be ignored until his deadly desire for revenge on Tigerpaw is answered. No one was going to push him ever again, not Tigerpaw, not anyone.

Tiny's heart flamed in anger. Is whole life he was treated poorly for how small he was, but he was ready to prove that just because he is small doesn't make him a weaker cat. Tiny stood stronger then he has ever done before. One thing raced in his mind… when everything in your life hasn't been destroyed, _someone_ has to pay.

"No." Tiny said. "I'll never forget…"

**Author's Note:**

And somebody told me that I should shorten my author's notes HA! This is where I can reach out to you guys. Guy's clearly my last strategy didn't work. So I got a new one, I write at night and post right before I go to school (well, I'm posting this now.) Let's see how that goes.

Oh and let's all welcome the newest member of the Miracle the Dragon family, RockinRedReaper Yep. Hi Oh and RockinRedReaper, how does it feel to have your name in the story? LOL. Yeah guys RockinRedReaper is actually the reason I am staying up extra late at night for you guys because RockinRedReaper told me to continue and I was like

"OK XD"

So yes welcome to the family. Oh and to Dawnfrost10, thank you for the virtual cookie I nomed on that cookie happily for hours. Probably the best virtual cookie I have ever tasted.

Important question, this is the question of the day, I was thinking of making a Miracle the Dragon face book account. Not a face book page because I don't want to have to be measured by likes I want to be measured by friends Thus I want anyone who wants participate to be friends. So the question is should I get a Miracle the Dragon Face book page? Leave your answer. Great things will happen.

Oh and RockingRedReaper and Dawnfrost10, you can tell me if you liked being put in the author's notes or not

Before I go I would like to tell you something that you should all be interested in… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 29! Yes Miracle will be 13 soon Wish me a happy birthday but I will try and post up till then.

Sweet dreams everybody. Bye, bye, bye, BYE :D


End file.
